


Carmella

by Pearly_Pornography



Series: Pearly's Preklok Fics [10]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Almost Sex, Crossdressing, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: William first discovered the drag scene in his late teen years while living in Florida. He was immediately enamored.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk when exactly in my Preklok timeline this is. I just wanted crossdressing gremlin Willy. this probably isn't even an official part of my preklok timeline.

He lived in Florida for some time. And while he was there, living with Magnus, their favorite passtimes together was hauling off to seedy old bars and drinking together like two jaded old men. In those bars while drunk he sure did meet a lot of interesting characters. Most notably, the crossdressers.

Her name was Luanne Sweetcheeks, she was 6 feet tall and wore a whole lot of makeup. William never saw her out of costume. She was Luanne the lady through and through. A drag queen with a harsh personality. Oddly maternal at times. There for him on the off chance that Magnus wasn't, and after the old guitarist split, he knew he could trust little lady Luanne. Though he knew it was weird and fucked-up he totally, totally wanted to be just like her.

At age 19 he bought his first dress, as well as a cheap makeup set. ("It'sch a gift for my girlfriend.") Then an hour later he sneaked it all back into his shared apartment in a plastic bag, hidden underneath a case of beer.

He didn't buy anything to cover all of his scars, pockmarks and blemishes. Just some blush, lipstick and eyeshadow that, frankly, drained the remains of his wallet dry. He didn't even know how to put it on. But like hell he'd ask anybody. He just decided to wing it. He'd seen grandma put makeup on before, anyway. And that was his first night dressed as a woman. He didn't leave the house, he just looked at himself. He was... different. He loved it. Shit, all he'd ever wanted was to be someone else. 

He went out that way a week later. By himself. To a different bar. People complimented him and bought him drinks, that thankfully, weren't drugged. 

"What's your name, pretty lady?"

He paused. Shit, what was his name? It couldn't be William Murderface. That was a dude name. And... kind of a gross one, at that. He needed something better. Something softer. Sweeter. He licked at the gap in his teeth.

"Carmella." His smile drew ear-to-ear as he clinked glasses with the other man. "Carmella Louische Parker."

Carmella Louise Parker. It was perfect. It was great. Not very flashy, but elegant and creative. The kind of name you give to your child when you're desperate for her to be unique. The kind of name you'd see tacked onto a sleekly-dressed young miss at a business party, gown tight against her hips and bust. Carmella Louise Parker.

For the most part Carmella was known for being a comic. She could also sing halfway-decently and play most kinds of string instrument with relative success. She was cute, witty, funny, and had the most wonderful curly brown hair. And she was so thick in all the right places, had such a wonderful personality, the most adorable tooth gap and a sweet melodious laugh. Everybody loved her. Everybody loved drinking with her. She was William's better version.

Flash-forward a few months later. Carmella was a regular part of William's life, usually walking in on weekends. He'd spent most of his money on her, and got a lot of his money BEING her. Their first album dropped in a shockingly warm March, and they were planning a party.

Carmella was determined to get into that party.

William was equally determined to get her into that party.

Of course it was a crowded party, filled with interested record execs and producers and whatnot. William insisted they hire Carmella as the entertainment. After all, her posters were everywhere at the bars around town and people seemed to love her. With a bit of arm-pulling and whining he at least got Nathan on board. ("She'd better be fucking good, though.") Immediately he planned his escape from the light, so he could change.

Right before her stage cue, William would disappear from the group, claiming he was gonna go to the bathroom or something... come back in costume. He even had a wig this time. She was unstoppable, a queen of all worlds. 

During the party he slipped out of the crowd for a moment and got ready. A curly auburn wig that he pulled down as much as he could. Bright red lipstick, shiny blue eyeshadow, mascara, bright red blush, and this time, THIS time he could cover up his scars. He was almost unrecognizable. Which was good. (The last person anyone WANTED to be was William Murderface, after all. Carmella Louise Parker was above that.)

Onstage she cracked jokes, in her long, floor-length, red gown, looking like a flat-chested Jessica Rabbit. She could sing well enough to pull off Gorillaz' "5/4", at the very least. (Sadly she couldn't cover a Dethklok song on grandpa's guitar. Skwisgaar would get offended.) She was funny and everyone seemed to love her style and her humor. 

Nobody asked where William went. They didn't really care, they were too busy looking at how great Carmella's ass looked in that dress. The way she walked confidently, as William forcibly held back his lisp to speak to people, not wanting to give himself away too soon.

"Hallå."

He turned, suddenly, feeling a cold hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, he... hello." 

"Ja, nice to meet you. My name ams Skwisgaar. I ams de guitars players of dis little bands." 

"Hello, I'm--"

"Carmel... Caramel Louise Parkers."

"Carmella." 

"You gots a gaps in you's teeths." He leaned down. "Reminds me of our bassist, Moiderface. Says he ams in de bathrooms. Does you talks like he does?"

"Uh, not on schtage, no. I can't. People won't, uh... be able to tell what I'm schayin'."

"Makes it easiers to gets de tongues in."

It took him a moment to process. Oh, like kissing! He nodded, lips pert as ever and face red beneath all those layers of makeup. "Ja, you evers had sex wit' a real mans, Carmellas? You ever dones dat befores?"

Fuck, Skwisgaar was always so straightforward. William was shaking in his sparkly heels, unsure what to say.

"Onsche or twische..." He shuddered, clutching his champagne flute. Skwisgaar was still so fucking hot. Even while he was with Magnus he thought about the guy on the regular. (Though sometimes he felt like he really shouldn't.) He forced back any anxiety. William was coming back out, and Carmella was supposed to take the stage tonight. In his most sultry voice, he muttered. "Why? You offering, babe?"

"Ohhhh. Feisty. Comes back wit' mes."

"Can't we just do it in the bathroom?" He fake-pouted. "I wanna fuck you now."

"Alright, alright." He lifted William up by his back, him hiking his skirt up and wrapping his legs around Skwisgaar's waist. "Has been a long times since I fucks a boy in de drags. Cans almost feels you's dick rubbin's up against mes."

Fuck, he'd wanted this for such a long time. The moment they entered a bathroom stall he was already humping Skwisgaar's side. "You's so fuckin's hot."

"I try."

He ground his ass up against Skwisgaar's crotch, feeling hands meet his sweaty chest. Drool fell from his mouth. He could feel a response, too, they were both into this. Carmella was good in bed, too! She was amazing in bed! Turning at 900 miles per hour he found himself pressed up against the wall. She was so good looking even Skwisgaar's slutty ass took notice of her, and now there were teeth on the over-responsive bassist's neck, as he whined and groaned.

"Fucks, you's such a good little bitch."

The chest of his dress falling down, he felt a bite on his left nipple. Shit, he didn't stick his wig down very well and was kind of paranoid it'd come off in the door-hinges, but... fuck, he didn't wanna move from this spot!

"You's shakin's." Skwisgaar kissed his cheek. "Relax, little Willy."

He froze.

"W...w-what?"

"Come on nows." He scoffed. "I can tells it ams yous. You just looks so fuckin's goods in dis outfits."

"W-wait. Wait, hold on!" His heart fluttered and his eyes were wet and he was afraid. Carmella Louise Parker could do this, William Murderface couldn't do this. He couldn't do this! Skwisgaar ran his hands along William's tiny shoulders. "I... I..."

"You changes you's mind?"

"I-I'm not..." He whimpered. "I'm not gay..."

"...Alrights den." Skwisgaar moved back, allowing William to slump against the corner. "If you re-changes you's minds agains, come finds me."

"Tell Nathan I wanna go home."

"Okays."

And just like that, he was gone. William wanted to fucking kill himself. He just felt so gross and wrong all of a sudden. And fuck, his makeup was leaking, he was crying... He buried his face in his knees, just wanting to fucking disappear into the ground. 

Carmella didn't come back after that. She was too powerful, too confident.

Too scary.


End file.
